Act Your Age
by WrenClayton
Summary: An already bizarre case goes full-on freaky when Sam's 27-year-old mind gets stuck in a 12-year-old body. This is a sexually explicit wincest story. Warnings: Age play, biting, belly bulging, mild crossdressing, whore!kink, spanking, daddy!kink, public sex, comeplay, a bit of dom/sub, filthy dirty talk, and sex involving a body (though not a mind) that is twelve years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Having sex with children is not remotely okay. Reading fanfiction about having sex with children, however, is just fine.**

**.**

"You know what I'm thinking, Sammy?"

Sam lowered the plastic bottle of water from his lips, swallowing before glancing over to the driver's seat. They were driving down a quiet, forested road on their way home after investigating a particularly bizarre series of missing persons reports, Dean at the local police station and Sam asking around town.

"What are you thinking, Dean?"

Dean loosened the tie on his "FBI" suit. It was a hot day, and the heavy clothes were bothering him. "Those people going missing, all these 'runaway' kids showing up right after, they've gotta be connected. Did you know," he continued, glancing at Sam as he drove, "that each kid claims to have the same name as the person who disappeared right before them?"

Sam took another gulp of water. Unlike Dean, he'd been able to go civilian and wear jeans and a t-shirt, but he was still thirsty after walking around all day. "You think this is some kind of age-regression thing?"

"I don't know what else to think, Sammy." Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Never heard of a monster doing that kinda thing, though."

Sam finished the last of his water and picked at the label, sighing. "Oh, good. Another research night."

Dean gave him a crooked grin. "Oh, not _all _night, I hope."

Sam snorted at him. "Pervert."

"You love it, you naughty little - " Dean was interrupted as his phone started buzzing. He cursed quietly and pulled the car over, parking it before flicking the phone open. "Hey, Bobby. You got something for us?" There was buzzing on the phone, and Dean wiped a hand over his forehead. _Too damn hot. _ "Yeah, yeah, we're there right now." He opened the car door and stepped out into the slightly cooler air. "Listen, I think we know what this thing does. Maybe you can jump in and tell us what it is."

Sam opened his car door too, but opted for just lying back in his seat and letting the breeze wash over him as Dean talked on the phone.

"Weird, I know. Nothing? All right, Bobby, we'll keep on digging. Doesn't seem to be killing anyone yet, at least." Dean snapped his phone shut, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath of fresh air.

"Dean, don't come back in the car yet."

Dean's eyes snapped open. Sam's voice sounded wrong, way too high pitched. He turned around.

"_Dean, don't get in the car_!"

"Sammy, you okay?"

"No, no, definitely not okay. Fuck. I mean, yes, I'm not hurt, but - god damn it - "

Dean ducked down and peered into the car, blinking at what he saw. Curled up on the seat, almost drowning in t-shirt, was little, lanky, mid-puberty Sam.

This was obviously very bad and problematic and a totally serious situation and Dean laughed his ass off at it.

"God, Sammy, look at you!" Dean grinned. "You're fuckin' adorable!"

"Shut up," Sam pouted. He kicked off the remainder of his jeans, huddling entirely under the t-shirt. It was big enough that it covered him almost to his knees.

Still chuckling, Dean closed his door and walked around to the passenger's side of the car. Sam glared up at him and Dean leaned through the open door and ruffled his little brother's messy brown hair.

"Been forever since I was bigger than you," he snickered.

Sam pushed his hand off, his face red. "Can we just get back to the motel and figure out how to undo this?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Dean thumbed the back of the car. "Get in the back seat, you're not old enough to be sitting up here."

"My ass I'm not old enough!" Sam spat.

"Oh no, I'm not getting pulled over for having a kid in the front seat. Last thing I need is some cop leaning in the window and asking me why you don't have pants on." Dean reached into the seat and scooped Sam up, laughing when his little brother kicked and fought. "You're going in the back seat and that's final."

"Put me down, jerk!"

Dean grinned. "Make me."

Sam rolled his eyes to the sky, letting out a frustrated noise. "_God_, how is it that you're _still _the less mature one?"

Dean dropped Sam onto his feet, opening the back seat. "Get in."

Sam pouted.

Dean gave a little growl and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt. "Get in there, Sammy, do as your big brother says."

Sam shoved his hand away. "Fine." He climbed into the passenger's seat and crossed his arms, sulking.

Dean was about to close the door when he paused. " ... Are you _hard_?"

"Dude, I'm like, twelve!" Sam's face was red and indignant. "Twelve year olds get hard all the time for no reason!"

Dean grinned. "Or maybe you like being treated like a naughty boy."

Sam gave him a disbelieving look. "You're sick, Dean."

Dean's eyebrows pursed. Huh. He'd just been fucking around but... yeah, sex. This... might throw a wrench in that. Dean looked Sam over, trying to decide how he felt about Sam's diminutive state. He didn't find it nearly as off-putting as he ought to. Sam may be small and gangly and awkward - with a smoother, rounder face and a bit of puppy fat around the middle - but he was still _Sam, _and Dean could never resist anything that made his brother flustered and pissed and turned on, which for some reason the age regression seemed to be doing. And... he hated to admit it, but there had been something deeply satisfying about feeling Sam squirming in his arms, unable to do a goddamn thing.

Yup, Sam was right, he was sick.

"You're the one with the hard-on," Dean shot back, stalling for time while he stared at Sam and considered the possibilities. He felt _real_ creepy about looking at a goddamn twelve year old and wondering how sex would work, but fuck, who knew how long Sam would be like this? He wasn't looking forward to indefinite abstinence, and he wasn't about to cheat on his Sam.

Which meant, assuming Sam was fine with it, he might end up with that cute little body pinned under him later tonight, panting and squirming, so small under his big hands -

"Dean, Jesus Christ, you're actually thinking about it." Sam looked horrified. "I'm probably twelve years old!"

Dean wrinkled his nose. " ... Nah, you're at least... fifteen."

"Dean, I'm _clearly _not- "

Dean placed his hand on Sam's knee, running it up his brother's leg and pulling the shirt up. Sam sucked in a sharp breath, flinching back instinctively. His hard-on twitched.

"Look," Dean murmured, slipping his hand up the inside of Sam's thigh slowly, "somewhere in that cute little body is a consenting adult, so it doesn't much matter how old the body is, does it?"

Sam shivered. "D-Dean... "

"Just think about it, Sam. I know how much you love being tied up." He leaned into the car, brushing his lips along Sam's ear. "Think of how _helpless _you'd be."

Sam let out a little groan, his hard-on twitching under the t-shirt again. Dean knew he was winning the debate. He smirked and placed a strong hand on Sam's chest, pushing him down onto the passenger's seat and climbing on top of him.

Sam sucked in a scared breath when Dean closed the car door behind them. "D-Dean - "

"Such a cute little boy, Sammy," Dean purred, nuzzling Sam's neck, prying his brother's legs open and pushing between them.

Sam gasped when Dean sucked on his neck. "D-Dean, this is a really bad idea - "

"Why?" Dean groped under the t-shirt, feeling along Sam's smooth thighs. Everything was so much smaller and softer than he was used to, nothing like his big tough Sam. He groaned when his calloused hand found Sam's cute little cock. It was smooth and hard and fit perfectly in his hand, and Sam gasped when he gave it a squeeze.

"B-because anyone could drive by and see you fucking a _twelve year old _in your backseat!" Sam stammered. His hips gave a little buck up into Dean's hand and moaned.

Dean slipped his hand down, pushing it between Sam's legs, finding his tight little hole. He was liking this more and more, and it made him feel like a goddamn pervert, but fuck he kind of liked that too. "Don't care. Can't wait long enough to get you back to the motel." He sucked a hickey onto the place where Sam's neck met his shoulder, moaning. "That cute little body practically naked in my backseat, you think I can _wait _to have this?"

Sam whimpered and wiggled his hips down against Dean's hand. Dean chuckled. Sam was always so sensitive down there, he loved it. He swirled his finger around Sam's hole, watching his little brother shiver in response.

"Want big brother inside you, Sammy?" Dean purred in a little singsong, pressing a finger gently against the tight entrance.

Sam whimpered. "Y-yes!"

"Love fingering you, Sammy. Gonna work that little ass of yours 'til you come for me."

Sam whined again, squirming under Dean. Dean caught Sam's lips in his, sucking them pink. Sam let out a little gasp and spread his legs wider, panting into Dean's mouth.

Dean chuckled. "So I guess you _do_ want this."

Sam pulled back to glare at him, cheeks pink. " ... You're still a dirty old man."

"You love it." Dean's grin faltered. " ... You, uh, _do_ love it, right?"

Sam gave Dean a skeptical look. "Just because I've shrunk doesn't mean I've forgotten the safeword."

"So you're fine with this?"

"Yeah. I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"Okay, good." Dean smiled in relief. "Just, you know... wanted to make sure I'm not _actually _some creepy old guy who's... you know... "

"You're not." Sam gave him a teasing grin, tongue poking out between his teeth. "But, uh, if you wanted to pretend... "

Dean grinned back, pulling Sam's baggy t-shirt up. "What, pretend I'm picking you up from school and just couldn't help myself around your cute little body?"

Sam gave a little shudder and Dean dove back onto his mouth, squeezing Sam's ass.

"So I cornered you in my backseat," he grunted into Sam's mouth, slipping his fingers into the warm crack of Sam's ass. "Pulled your clothes off so I could feel you up."

Sam gasped when Dean's finger nudged at his hole. "Please be gentle, sir," he panted, "I've never been touched like this before."

Dean let out a loud groan and reached down to free his straining erection from his pants, giving it a squeeze. Fingering Sam into a whimpering mess and jerking off over him, coming all over his smooth thighs and tummy, that was sounding pretty damn good_. _He pulled off his FBI coat but couldn't be troubled to get off his shirt and tie too. He didn't want to wait. Dean buried his face in Sam's slim neck as he reached into the seat pocket for the bottle of lube. This wasn't the first time they'd fooled around in the Impala, and they'd started keeping a bottle on hand after a while.

"Gonna slick you up, little boy," he panted as he let go of Sam to squirt lube onto his fingers. "Get that little hole of yours sloppy wet."

Sam pulled the t-shirt off and spread his legs, hands on the leather seat, panting up at Dean. His hard cock was damp at the tip. "Please, sir, do what you want to me."

Dean's dick jumped. He caught Sam's lips between his teeth with a growl, slipping his wet fingers between Sam's legs. He let out a husky groan when he pushed one in, gently, carefully, feeling the heat of Sam closing around him. Soft and warm, god, the noises little Sammy was making...

"Nice tight little boy," he chuckled into Sam's mouth, and Sam shivered. Dean wiggled his finger a bit, giving Sam time to get used to it. "Feel nice?"

"Yeah," Sam panted. Then he cleared his throat, blinking. "Uh, really damn nice, actually."

Dean pursed his eyebrows. "You sound surprised."

"I mean, not even a bit uncomfortable." Sam gestured at his body. "I was kind of expecting to, you know, not have a lot of experience down there. But, uh... this feels like it always does."

Dean grinned. "Oh, so this isn't a virgin ass I'm fingering?" He shoved in a second finger and Sam gasped. "You kept your slutty little hole for me, huh?"

Sam ground his hips down against Dean's fingers, gasping as Dean thrust them in and out.

Dean bit his lip. "Well fuck, Sam, that changes things, doesn't it? I don't have to worry about breaking you, you're used to taking a cock. Gonna be a good little whore for me, Sam?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Yeah, I bet you will." Dean pulled his fingers out and shoved Sam's legs up to his chest, grabbing his cock and slipping the head back and forth over Sam's slick hole. "You're gonna give me this sweet ass whenever I ask for it."

Sam nodded, shivering, keeping his legs held up so Dean could see everything. "Come on, put it in."

Dean gave Sam a nasty grin. "You didn't say sir."

Sam's teeth worried at his lower lip, unclenching so that the tip of Dean's cock started to ease into him. "Please, sir."

"Mm, good little boy." Dean grabbed Sammy's hips and slipped the head of his cock into his little brother, grinning when Sam moaned loudly. He paused there, giving Sam a moment, rubbing his palm down his little brother's cock.

"Look at you, Sammy, spreading your legs for my dick like a good slut."

Sam gasped as Dean slid in further, hands clutching at the leather seats. Dean grabbed Sam's soft waist and pulled him onto his cock with a groan. Perfect and tight, he could feel Sam's small body trying to stretch around him, struggling to take him. When he pushed in another two inches, Sam let out a thin whine and clutched a hand to his stomach.

Dean paused, bracing himself on shaking arms. "What's wrong? Too big?" Dean was pretty hung, sometimes he was awestruck that even _adult _Sam could take him.

Sam shook his head, trembling. "Oh god, god, Dean, s-so much of you, I can f-fucking feel you inside... "

Dean pulled Sam's hand out of the way, and his cock _jumped _when he saw the bulge in Sam's tummy where his cock was filling up his little brother.

"Fuck... " He spread his hand over Sam's belly, feeling his cock move inside Sam as he gave a slow thrust. "God, Sam, you're so full of me it can't fucking fit... Fuck that's hot." He pressed down on the bulge and Sam cried out. "You make a nice little cock sock, Sammy."

Sam gasped as Dean thrust again, biting his flushed lip. Dean leaned over Sam's body and worked his cock in and out slowly, holding Sam's hair so Sam had to look at him, so he could see every flinch and gasp and moan of pleasure. Dean reached a hand between their bodies, feeling the place where Sam was stretched obscenely wide around him, feeling his cock sliding into that tight heat.

"Sure this is fine, Sam?" he panted. _Sam's tummy bulging it was so full of him, shifting with each thrust, Jesus Christ..._

"Yeah." Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, moaning as his big brother pumped into him. "Y-yeah, g-god, this is s-so good... "

Dean clenched his teeth and gave a slightly harder thrust, pushing Sam's legs all the way up to his chest. Sam felt so little under him, spread wide and impaled on his dick. There was still an inch or two of his cock that wouldn't fit, and Dean rocked his hips to try and wiggle it in. Sam choked when he did, small hands fisting in his shirt.

"Ah, D-Dean!"

"Having trouble taking my cock, little boy?" Dean whispered into his hair, smirking. He pulled back and gave another thrust, shoving in a little deeper. "Filling you up real good, aren't I?"

"Y-yes, yes sir."

Sam made a little sobbing noise as Dean thrust in again, trembling, keeping his legs pulled up, letting Dean drive into him. Dean grabbed Sam's chin, starting to pick up his pace.

"Like my cock in you, Sammy?"

Sam whimpered and nodded, biting his flushed lip.

Dean sneered and gave a hard thrust, making Sam yelp. "Out loud, slut. Say it."

"L-love your cock in me, sir," Sam panted, whining as Dean worked in the last inch and they were pressed flush against each other. "L-love it f-filling me up."

Dean ran a hand over Sam's belly again as he thrust harder. The bulge in Sam's tummy had grown as he worked in the rest of his dick, and fuck that got him hot, his little brother literally _stuffed _with him, tummy full of cock... Dean gasped as he felt Sam squeezing him, wriggling under him. He realized Sam had a hand between their bodies, squeezing his hard-on while Dean fucked him.

"D-Dean - " Sam's face was red and buried in Dean's chest, his free hand grabbing Dean's shirt and twisting. "I-I'm gonna - "

"Gonna come for me, Sammy?" Dean bit Sam's neck, pumping into that tight heat. "Got such a sweet hole, Sammy. My slutty little brother. Love having it stuffed, don't you? Gonna come on big brother's cock, aren't you?"

Sam gave a shout of pleasure and Dean covered his mouth with a hand, hushing him.

"Shh, Sam, gotta stay quiet. Someone's gonna hear you moaning like that. Can't let anyone know you're letting a grown man fuck your nice tight ass like you're some whore, c'mon, stay quiet, Sammy." Dean grinned and jerked his hips forward, making Sam scream into his hand. "Stay quiet while I fuck you."

Sam twisted under Dean as he came, squirming around the cock that was impaling him, trying to scream through Dean's fingers.

Dean let his hands slip off of Sam's gasping mouth, tangling in his hair instead. He could feel Sam's come between their bodies, hot and slick. "G-god, S-Sam... "

Sam dragged Dean into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as his big brother thrust into him and shuddered.

"You're filthy, Dean, you know that?" Sam whispered, groaning each time Dean's balls bumped against his ass. "F-fucking me when I'm like this, you don't even care how wrong it is, do you?"

"Oh, I care." Dean bit Sam's lip hard, making his brother cry out as he fucked into him. "I _love_ it."

Sam gave a helpless little whimper and Dean groaned loudly into Sam's mouth as he came, cock throbbing inside little Sammy. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Sam's neck, gasping. When the last throbs of pleasure faded, he let out a tired huff and relaxed somewhat, bracing himself on his arms so he didn't crush Sam.

A noise outside made both Sam and Dean freeze. There was a loud whirring, growing louder and louder, then a zoom as a car sped past them. Dean remained motionless, staring down at Sam, waiting to hear the car slow down and start driving back towards them. He felt Sam clench around him, he could feel Sam's nervous breathing. The engine noise faded away into the distance, and Dean let out a breath of relief.

Sam was still steel-tense under him. Dean could feel his little brother's heart pounding under his hand. Dean swallowed, acutely aware of his cock buried balls-deep in Sammy's little body, his come thick and sticky inside his brother. He swore he could feel Sammy's pulse there too.

Sam cleared his throat. " ... Let's please get back to the motel before someone sees us."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Let's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Having sex with children is not remotely okay. Reading fanfiction about having sex with children, however, is just fine.**

**.**

Sam peered suspiciously out the backseat window as they pulled up to the motel. He'd rather not have any spectators for his dash from the car to the motel room wearing nothing but a massive t-shirt that fit him like a dress. Aside from the embarrassment, if Dean was found running around with a mostly-naked twelve year old, he could get in a fair bit of trouble.

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing. When he parked the car and stepped outside, he peered around the deserted lot a few times before opening the backseat door.

"C'mon, let's hurry."

They dashed to their room as quickly as possible, and Sam danced anxiously from foot to foot as Dean fumbled with the key. After a few tense minutes, they were inside, and they both let out a huff of relief as the door clicked shut behind them.

"All right," Sam began, brushing the bangs out of his eyes and looking up at Dean. "We need to figure out why the hell I'm suddenly twelve years old."

Dean nodded, still a little short of breath. Sam grimaced, rubbing his neck. It was really weird to have to crane his head way back to look at his big brother.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, gesturing at Sam. "I'd, uh... better buy you some real boy clothes too."

Sam sighed, looking down at his shirt. "Yeah, please." He strode over to the table where his laptop sat and flipped it open, sliding into the chair and typing away furiously. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Dean taking off his FBI clothes. He averted his eyes until Dean had pulled on his normal set of jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. Naked Dean was distracting at the best of times, but... god, he just looked so damn big, nothing but muscle... It made Sam remember what it felt like to be pinned under him, small and helpless while Dean thrust into him...

"Don't you leave while I'm gone."

Sam blinked. Dean was looking at him sternly, shaking a finger and backing towards the door. Sam managed a snort. "Yeah, thanks, I think I'll _not _get picked up by child services."

Dean nipped his lip and let it slip out between his teeth, then walked over to the table. Sam tried to ignore him, because that was a face Dean usually got when he was thinking about sex, and they didn't have time for that now.

"Maybe I'll get you some pretty girl clothes, hm?"

Sam turned around to glare at him. "I swear to god, Dean - "

"Little pink dress with lots of ruffles... " Dean's tongue wet his lower lip and he trailed his knuckles down Sam's neck, and just the touch of that big strong hand made Sam shiver. "Something lacy for me to push up when I bend you over and - "

Sam grunted in frustration and shoved Dean's hand away. "Dean, _go_."

Dean snorted. "Bitch."

"Jerk. _Go._"

Dean gave him one more sneer and turned towards the door. Sam let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to his computer, trying to ignore his hard-on.

.

Dean was back within half an hour, bearing a shopping bag.

"Clothes," he announced, lifting the bag.

Sam spun the laptop to face him. "Answers," he countered.

Dean dropped the bag on the bed and Sam hopped off his chair to go dig through it while Dean looked at the search results.

"Fountain of youth?" he asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam was pulling the tags off a pair of boxers and stepping into them. "Yeah. There's plenty of lore on it, and it's the only thing I can find that would reverse aging."

"So it shaved fifteen years off you, huh?" Dean clicked through the different windows. "Is there a... fountain of oldness or something we could use to undo this?"

"No idea." Sam tugged on a pair of jeans. They were a little too short for him, but Dean had done a pretty good job of estimating his size. "I would imagine if there is, it's a lot less sought after than the fountain of youth."

Dean nodded, still staring at the screen. "These fountains, what do they look like? Cause I sure as hell haven't seen anything like this around town. I mean, the pictures on the web are all flower gardens and statues of naked chicks... " Dean paused on one, smiling. "Oh, hey there... "

"Dean," Sam growled warningly.

"It's a digital picture of a statue, Sam. Didn't think you were _that _jealous."

"No, Dean. I'm talking about _this._"

Dean looked up. Sam was holding up a thin, pink tank top that had "princess" written across the chest in sequins. There was not a hint of amusement on Sam's face.

"Oh, uh... " Dean grinned guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thought... you know... "

"I'm not putting this on," Sam told him sharply.

"Cool it, Sammy, there's another shirt in the bag." Dean snickered as Sam dropped the pink shirt on the floor and pulled a black AC/DC tee out of the bag, tugging it on. " ... But you know, you'd look real cute in it."

Sam glared at him when he tugged the shirt over his head and grumbled half-heartedly, "Fuck off."

Dean winced. "Don't... don't swear."

Sam blinked. " ... Excuse me?"

"It's just... _weird_." Dean gestured. "You're standing there all - all cute and tiny and you're not supposed to be saying the F word."

"_The F word_," Sam repeated slowly.

"Yeah." Dean turned his attention back to the laptop. "Just don't swear, okay?"

Sam crossed his arms and leaned back against the bed. "Well. Excuse the fuck out of me."

Dean's eyes snapped up to Sam. His lip curled when Sam responded to the warning glare with a pout. " ... If I didn't know better, I'd say you were _trying _to piss me off."

Sam gave a scornful snort and murmured, "You're not the boss of me."

Dean stood up from his chair so fast that Sam flinched. Before Sam could blink Dean was grabbing his hair roughly, scowling down at him, all muscle and stubble and leather jacket towering over Sam.

"Be a bit more respectful," he ground out, his voice a low rumble.

Sam swallowed. His heart was thumping. "O-or what?" he managed. He let out a hiss of pain as Dean yanked on his hair, tossing him onto the bed.

"Or I might have to give you some _discipline_."

Sam gasped when he felt strong hands grabbing at his clothes, dragging him across the bed. Dean sat down on the bed and threw Sam over his knee, one authoritative hand in his air, the other squeezing his ass. Sam's cock was rock hard in his jeans, digging into Dean's thigh.

Dean grabbed the hem of Sam's pants and yanked them down, exposing his round ass. His hand ran over it hungrily and Sam shivered. "If you're gonna act like a little _bitch_, I'm gonna have to treat you like one," Dean threatened.

Dean paused there for a few seconds, stroking Sam's ass, not moving to spank it yet. Giving him a chance to use the safeword if he wasn't into it. Sam clenched his teeth and bit out, "_Fuck_ you."

The first smack had Sam screaming into the blankets. He could hear Dean laughing. "Tender little ass you've got," he taunted, and then there was another smack that had Sam cringing and shaking. Dean's hand laid into him, turning his ass red. Sam was almost sobbing before Dean got to ten.

"You need to learn your lesson_,_" Dean grunted, voice low as he held his brother's face into the blankets and spanked him ruthlessly. "Need to learn some _respect_."

Sam shouted and squirmed and flinched under the hard smacks. Usually, Dean's hand could only hit one of his cheeks at a time, but in this smaller body Dean's hand felt more like a paddle, beating a burning soreness into his skin. Sam swore he could feel Dean's handprint branded on his ass where it landed in the same place again and again, and the thought of that made his cock throb against Dean's leg. When he couldn't take it any more, Sam pulled his face out of the blankets and gasped, "_Christo_!"

Dean froze at the safeword, and Sam gulped down air. "Just... fuck... " He panted, trying to catch his breath. " ... Gimme a minute... "

Dean's hand rubbed over Sam's sore, pink ass, gentle and soothing, and Sam let out a relaxed breath.

"Sorry," Dean murmured. "Usually you can take more than that."

"S'fine," Sam panted. He groaned and pushed his hips up into Dean's hand. "God... h-haven't been this sore in a while... "

Dean stroked his hair gently. "I guess this means you're ready to be a good boy?"

Sam bit his lip, nodding. "I'm s-sorry for misbehaving," he murmured. "P-please don't spank me anymore, sir. Please."

Dean smirked and trailed his fingers up the crease of Sam's ass. "You gonna keep mouthing off to me?"

Sam shivered when Dean's fingers found his hole, poking and teasing at it. "N-no sir, I'll be good, sir."

Dean chuckled and pulled his fingers away, giving Sam's ass a condescending pat.

"Better start proving you've learned your lesson." Dean yanked Sam's pants down to his ankles. "Kick 'em off. Good whores don't wear pants."

Sam did his best to obey, butt wiggling as he tried to untangle his feet from his pants. Dean's hand slid between his legs while he struggled with the jeans, groping him. When Dean's strong hands grabbed his ass and spread it, Sam could feel a low noise of pleasure rumbling from Dean's body.

"Mm, yeah, that's nice... "

Sam's breathing was heavy by the time he got his pants off, his cock leaking against Dean's leg as his brother groped him.

"Shirt off too," Dean grunted, finding Sam's balls and tugging them gently.

Sam groaned and pulled his shirt off so he was naked over Dean's knee, panting over his shoulder at his big brother. Dean gave his sore ass a gentle pat.

"Up. I've decided what to do with you."

Sam swallowed and stood up, shivering when Dean stood up too, tall and tough, making him feel tiny and defenseless. Dean looked over Sam's naked body eagerly, and Sam shivered again and hugged his arms to his chest. Dean bent down and picked something up. Sam's face heated when he saw the pink, sparkly tank top dangling from his brother's hand.

"Put it on," Dean ordered, tossing it at Sam.

Sam caught it, staring at the garment blankly. The fabric was thin and stretchy, the color of roses and the tip of his cock, probably the same color as his flushed face and sore, pink ass. Sam glanced up at Dean, at the eager grin on his big brother's face. Dean started pacing around Sam, looking him over.

"Put it on," he repeated quietly.

Sam swallowed and pulled the shirt over his head, tugging it down. The thin material conformed to every contour of his body, hiding nothing. It left his shoulders and throat bare, and the hem reached a bit below his belly button, just above his smooth, pink cock. He could tell it didn't cover his ass, he could feel Dean staring at it.

Dean came up behind Sam and trailed a finger up his brother's spine. "Yeah, that's nice. You make a pretty little girl, Sammy."

Sam clenched his teeth, but his cock twitched. Dean walked past him and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs so Sam could see the outline of his thick hard-on straining in his jeans. Dean chewed his lip and started undoing his belt. "C'mere, little whore."

Sam's face was red as he walked up to Dean, his eyes downcast. Dean licked his lips, tracing the word "princess" on Sam's chest with his index finger while he worked his cock out of his jeans. The path brought his finger close to Sam's nipple, poking out through the thin fabric, and he gave it a pinch. "Knew you'd look good in this. Such a sweet little princess."

Sam blushed darker. " ... Shut up."

Dean's smile vanished. "What was that?"

"N-nothing." Sam swallowed as Dean's strong hand grabbed his ass and pulled him close. "I'm being good." He groaned when Dean worked his cock free and it fell heavily against his belly.

"Good," Dean whispered. "Wouldn't want to have to punish you again, would we?"

Sam shook his head. Dean rubbed his cock back and forth over Sam's soft belly, leaving a slick smear.

"Gonna put this in here," he breathed, and Sam whimpered in response. Then Dean's hands were grabbing his little brother's sore ass and yanking Sam onto his lap, pulling Sam's legs up on either side of his waist, Sam's chest pressed flush against his. Sam gasped when Dean spread his cheeks, letting his cock rub between them.

"Mmm, nice little ass." Dean's cock bumped against Sam's hole. "And look at that, all wet and slick. Ready for me to slide right in."

Sam squirmed in his brother's hold. "D-Dean - "

Dean tugged the shirt up over Sam's chest. Still holding Sam's ass, he lifted his little brother until he could catch one of Sam's nipples in his mouth. Sam gasped and grabbed Dean's powerful shoulders, moaning as Dean sucked and bit. He pushed his ass back against Dean's cock, feeling the blunt head slipping over his hole. Dean brought a hand up to tease at Sammy's other nipple, pinching gently, and Sam whined and pressed his hips down against Dean. He rocked his hips until he had Dean's cock pressed firmly against his slick hole. Dean pulled away from Sam's chest with a gasp when Sam pushed his hips down, swallowing up the head of Dean's cock into his tight heat.

"Oh fuck - Sam - "

Bracing himself on Dean's shoulders, Sam sunk onto his big brother's cock slowly, feeling inch by inch slide into him.

"This is what good whores do, right?" he whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean let out a loud groan, panting against Sam's neck. "Yeah, god, that's what good whores do, little brother."

Sam kept sliding down, not stopping until he was sitting on Dean's lap. The bulge in his tummy brushed against Dean's toned stomach as he shifted his hips.

"God... Sam... " Dean tugged Sam's thin, pink shirt down, pulling it over the bump in his belly, rubbing his hand over it. "Look at you, all stuffed full of me... "

Sam let his head fall forward against Dean's and dragged himself up before pushing onto Dean's cock again. He was used to feeling his tight hole stretched around Dean's dick - god he loved that, being impaled on his brother's cock - but this little body wasn't designed to take so much, it was too young for this, and the way his belly bulged obscenely when Dean was inside him felt wrong and dirty and he _loved _it.

"Yeah, there you go... " Dean's hands found Sam's nipples again, pinching them through the pink, girly shirt as Sam rode his cock. "God, you look so damn slutty right now, Sam, you've got no idea... " He bit Sam's ear, hissing into it. "Faster, whore. I thought you knew how to ride a dick."

Sam gasped and nodded, moving up and down faster, feeling that huge dick sliding inside him. "Y-yes sir, wh-whatever you say, sir... "

"Damn right, whatever I say." Dean gave Sam's nipples a hard pinch, chuckling when Sam whined. "Nice obedient little whore, aren't you?"

Sam nodded again, face red, squeezing his tight ass up and down Dean's thick shaft. His nipples were two spots of pain and pleasure, firm and aching under Dean's touches.

Dean groaned and brought one of his hands up to Sam's neck, grabbing, careful not to obstruct his breathing. "What do good whores get, huh?"

"C-come," Sam moaned. Dean smirked and braced his free hand on the bed, thrusting up into Sam.

"Yeah, they do. Gonna get a nice hot load of come in your ass, whore."

Sam bit his lip, cock throbbing where it rubbed up and down Dean's chest. "S-second," he corrected.

Through his panting, Dean looked confused. "Huh?"

"S-second load of come," Sam clarified. He swallowed against Dean's hand, squeezing his brother's cock as he pushed his hips down. "A-already got come in my ass, sir."

Dean let out a loud groan, jerking his hips up and shoving his cock into Sam so hard his little brother yelled. "God fuck, you're gonna be a fucking mess inside, Sam. Fucking comeslut."

Sam squirmed at Dean's words, letting go of his brother's shoulder to grab his own leaking cock and squeeze it. The first touch made him cry out. He tensed up around Dean immediately, gasping, body shaking and about to blow -

Dean's hand locked around his wrist, yanking his hand away. "Did I say you could come, whore?"

Sam trembled, pushing his cock forward against Dean's stomach as his brother thrust into him. "P-please - "

Dean snarled and bit Sam's neck. "Yeah, that's it, beg for it."

Sam squirmed on Dean's cock, gasping when Dean grabbed his hips hard, slamming him up and down. "P-p-please, Dean, I need to come, I just need to come - _ah! - _g-god, ah, th-that's so hard - I c-can't - _please _just let me come - "

Dean groaned desperately into Sam's neck and his cock jumped and pulsed in his brother's ass. Sam pressed a hand to the bump on his tummy and he swore he could feel it, Dean's dick spilling inside him, throbbing. Sam rocked his hips down and groaned, eyes hazy, feeling Dean fill him up.

Dean finally let out an exhausted breath, running a hand tiredly through Sam's hair. "Your turn, baby boy," he murmured, giving Sam a kiss. Sam shuddered into it, tightening up around Dean. Dean's hands grabbed his ass, pulling him up slowly.

"Want you to keep that little ass nice and tight," he breathed into Sam's neck. "Keep my come inside you like a good whore."

Sam moaned. "Y-yes sir." He tensed up as Dean's cock slipped out of him with a pop. He felt loose and he could feel Dean's come inside him, sloppy and wet, but he tightened up to hold it inside. Then Dean's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it, and Sam shouted.

"Got such a cute cock, Sammy," Dean whispered, smiling. He let go of it for a moment to lift Sam and lay him down on the bed. Sam's dick fell against his belly, over the thin, pink shirt, right where the bulge of Dean's dick had been. Dean trailed his fingers down Sam's twitching hard-on, then slipped it under the tank top and squeezed it through the fabric. "Pink looks good on you, Sammy."

Sam bit his lip. Dean brushed his fingers over Sam's mouth. "Yeah, like right here. Beautiful pink lips."

Dean's fingers closed around Sam's cock and gave it a little jerk. Sam whimpered, squirming. He could feel Dean's come moving around inside him.

"And your cheeks when you blush all pretty for me." Dean smirked, trailing his fingers down Sam's neck, stroking his cock through the shirt. His voice dropped. "And your nice sore ass after I've spanked it."

Sam gasped when Dean scooted down and pressed his mouth against the hard ridge of his cock, sucking kisses through the fabric. Sam tangled his hands in his brother's hair, moaning as Dean licked and sucked him through the tank top. He was throbbing under Dean's lips, shaking, breathing hard.

"And let's not forget _this_," Dean whispered, pulling Sam's cock out from under the damp fabric. He kissed the head of it and whispered, "You've just got the prettiest pink cock, Sam."

He sucked it into his mouth and Sam shouted in pleasure. Dean's head started bobbing up and down and Sam writhed under him, hair sticking to his flushed, sweaty face, gasping Dean's name again and again as his big brother sucked him off. When Dean swallowed him down to the base, Sam's back arched off the bed and he came with a scream. Dean swallowed it all down, holding Sam's hips firmly until his little brother was spent.

Dean straightened up and licked his lips, grinning down at a sweaty, breathless Sam. "Knew this wouldn't be a waste of money," he remarked, tugging at the shirt.

Sam let out a tired huff, nodding. "Yeah, okay. You win."

Dean snickered and gave Sam's tummy a rub. He started tickling and Sam giggled breathlessly, doubling up.

"Q-quit it!"

"I was right, you look totally cute in that."

Sam shoved Dean's hand away. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna get back into my real person clothes, if it's all the same to you."

Dean snorted, crossing his arms. "Well, it's _not _all the same to me."

Sam glared and tugged the shirt off, sliding off the bed and picking up his boxers. Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

"So, uh... fountain of youth?"

"Yeah." Sam zipped his jeans up. "I'm thinking we should hit the local library, learn a bit about the history of the town. Maybe there's one of these fountains nearby."

Dean nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at the pink shirt on the ground and coughed meaningfully. "You, uh, sure you don't want to... "

Sam glared and picked up the black t-shirt, pulling it on over his head. Dean snorted in disappointment.

"Fine. Spoilsport."


	3. Chapter 3

**Having sex with children is not remotely okay. Reading fanfiction about having sex with children, however, is just fine.**

**.**

The local library was bigger than Sam was expecting. Or maybe it just looked bigger because the top of his head didn't even come up to Dean's nipples at the moment.

Sam could barely see over the counter when he and Dean asked the librarian there where the local history section was. Her young, round face broke into a smile at the question, and she beamed down at Sam.

"Are you working on a school project, young man?"

Sam blinked stupidly, face turning red when Dean ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Yup, little Sammy here just loves his research. Always has to show up the other kids in his class."

The librarian gave Sam an adoring smile before turning her attention back to Dean. "Well, if you head to the back and turn left, you can find the section on local history." The librarian beamed proudly. "So good to see children taking an interest in their hometown."

"Yeah, you know, just tryin' to bring him up right." Dean was grinning at the woman in a way that made Sam's hackles rise.

The librarian giggled, blushing under her dimples. "Well, if you need anything else, you just come find me."

"Oh, I will," Dean promised, giving her a wink before letting Sam drag him away.

Dean gave Sam a nudge when they rounded the first bookshelf. "Hey, I think miss librarian has hots for me." He made a clucking sound, lip twitching in a smug smile. "I'm a _dilf_."

"No you're fucking not." Sam glowered. "Do you _have_ to pretend to be my dad? It's... really damn weird."

"Least creepy of the options, Sam. It's that, or I'm a grown man hanging out with a twelve year old I'm not related to."

"Yeah, least creepy for everyone else. I, for one, happen to know we fuck." Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked. Dean chuckled.

"You look like a moody teen."

"Shut up."

"Don't you talk to your father that way, young man."

"I swear, Dean, the very _second _I'm big again... "

.

They spent an hour digging through the local history section. They found a table to spill their books over, pulling up a few chairs. Sam was rifling through the shelves when he heard Dean's fingers snap.

"Got something."

Sam walked over to his brother and leaned over the book he was looking through. "Yeah?"

Dean pointed to a spot on the page. "Some legend about an old pioneer who claims he found waters of renewed youth." Dean gave Sam a grin. "Sound familiar, Benjamin Button?"

Sam's eyes were scanning the page. "Does it say where?"

"Still looking." Dean's eyes drifted to Sam's neck, to the place where his soft brown hair brushed against it.

Sam was flipping through the pages. "Something must have been built on top of it - " Sam went rigid when he felt Dean's tongue tracing up his neck. "Dean, what the _shit_?" he hissed, flailing away.

Dean growled and hooked his finger in Sam's jeans, dragging him close. "Just can't resist you, Sammy."

"We're in a public library, Dean!" Sam's eyes darted around, scanning for anyone who might be watching. Their little corner was almost entirely walled off by bookshelves, and the library wasn't exactly packed, but that didn't make it _okay._

"C'mon, Sam," Dean drawled, nosing under Sam's hair to find his ear. He gave it a bite, breathing into it. "Come sit on Daddy's lap."

Sam cringed. "Really, Dean. Sick."

Dean sneered, grabbing Sam's ass. "And you're a sick little boy for liking it."

"D-Dean, fuck, someone could see!" Sam pushed Dean's hand away, his face red. His cock was stiffening in his pants, and worse than that, Dean's grin kept making him tense up and he could feel his brother's come inside him. Dean snickered and gave his muscled thigh a pat.

"Come on, Sam. Sit."

Sam just glared at him and turned back to the book, determined to focus. He squeaked when his hips were grabbed and he was dragged onto his brother's lap. Sam squirmed once and stopped with a groan. He could feel Dean's boner pressing against his ass.

"There you go, Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear. He stroked Sam's hair back affectionately. "Like how Daddy's dick feels?"

Sam shivered. "D-Dean... "

Dean's strong hands were firm on Sam's hips. He ground Sam against him, grinning when Sam whined.

"Go on," he teased quietly, reaching into his pants to adjust himself. "Keep reading, Sammy. Daddy wants you to do well in school."

Sam shuddered and tried to focus on the book with Dean's hard-on slotted neatly between his ass cheeks. It was impossible to think about anything else, though. _He's got it pointing straight up which means it won't all fit in his pants which means the head is poking out above the hem, hidden under his shirt, it's probably flushed and slick with his precome and looks goddamn delicious, oh god fuck... _Sam bit his lip hard and tried to think about gravedigging and gooey monsters and Tuesday. He ran his hand over the page, letting out a breath. "U-uh... okay, it says the fountain was a natural spring. They found it in a grove they called... " Sam frowned. " ... the Grove of Youth. Very creative."

Dean took his hands off of Sam's hips and laid them on the table on either side of Sam. "What's there now?"

"Dunno." Sam flipped a page. "It says the settlement lived fruitfully for a while, but eventually they disappeared. It was re-settled by different people later, no mention of any eternal youth here."

Dean frowned. " ... Disappeared, huh? That's ominous."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Sam flipped the page again. "What if they just kept de-aging until they turned into, I dunno, zygotes?"

Dean shuddered. "Well. So much for a fatality-free case. Where's the grove located?"

"Not sure." Sam straightened up to reach across the table for a book on local parks and landmarks, lifting off of Dean's lap as he did. When he sat back down, he stiffened.

"Dean."

Dean smirked into Sam's neck. "Yeah?"

" ... That's your cock, isn't it. Your out-of-pants cock."

Dean rocked his hips up against Sam, sliding his bare dick across the seat of Sam's pants. "Yeah."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Dean always managed this, always managed to make him frustrated and exasperated and pissed off and_ crazy_ horny. It was downright obnoxious. " ... D-Dean, I swear... "

"Hey, Sam." Dean pointed across the table. "Get that book for me, will you?"

Some part of Sam knew it was a bad idea, but he straightened up to reach for the book anyway. As soon as he lifted off of Dean's lap, he felt his pants being yanked down over his ass.

"D-Dean!" he hissed in panic, sitting back down before someone could see, feeling Dean's bare, hot cock pressed against his ass. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Daddy just can't wait to get you home," Dean breathed into Sam's neck, grabbing his hips with enough roughness to make Sam's heart pound. "Gotta feel that sweet ass around me now." He bit Sam's neck, voice low and commanding. "Now... get me that book, Sam."

Sam's pulse was racing. Shaking slightly, he straightened up again, reaching for the book. As his fingers closed around it he felt Dean spreading his ass, felt a dick being rubbed against his tight entrance. Sam hesitated, panting slightly. He could feel the slickness of Dean's precome against his already lubed-up hole.

"Come on, Sam," Dean whispered. "Sit on Daddy's lap again."

Sam bit his lip and sat slowly back down, letting Dean slip inside him. He whimpered as he pushed himself down on Dean's cock, taking every inch of the thick shaft, until his ass was pressed against Dean's legs, cock buried inside him. Dean smirked and tugged Sam's shirt down, covering the bare skin.

"There we go," he purred. "Now no one has to know what a naughty boy you are for Daddy."

Sam shuddered, clenching around Dean. Dean took the book from Sam's shaking hands and laid it on the table, opening it to the table of contents.

"Go on," he whispered in Sam's ear. "You've got work to do."

Sam bit down a whimper and tried to focus on the words on the page. It was hard to concentrate with Dean stretching his hole, filling up his belly.

"O-okay," he began, voice unsteady, cock rock hard where it was trapped in his jeans. "The grove m-might have become a park or something after... a-after this place was re-settled."

Dean rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, reading over it. Rubbing his hand over the bulge in Sam's belly. "Mm-hm?"

Sam was flipping through the pages, eyes scanning over them, trying to breathe evenly. His tummy felt almost as stretched as his hole... "W-we need to look at all the local parks, s-see if any are on the same spot as - as the thing - what's it - " Sam whimpered as Dean gave his neck a sucking kiss. "G-Grove of Youth, yeah. W-we need to find out where it is now. Do they still call it the Grove of Youth? It'll be a bitch to locate if - "

"Are you boys finding everything you need?" asked a friendly voice.

Sam's head snapped up and he promptly died of embarrassment as his horrified look was met by the dimpled smile of the librarian. Dean gave her a friendly grin.

"Yup, we're doing just fine over here."

Sam clenched around Dean's cock, fighting down moans as it twitched inside him.

The librarian's eyes turned to Sam, and she gave him a cheerful smile. "And how is your research going?"

Sam couldn't even bring himself to answer, trying to hide his red face behind his bangs. Dean gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Forgive little Sammy. He's shy." He squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Say hi to the nice lady for Daddy."

" ... H-hi," Sam managed, clenching around Dean again.

The librarian looked deeply touched that he had spoken to her. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then," she flustered, giving Dean one last coy smile before leaving.

Sam let out a heaving breath. Dean chuckled into his neck and gave a sharp thrust that had Sam squeaking.

"Never felt you that tight, Sammy," he growled into his little brother's neck. Sam clenched his teeth on a thin, desperate noise, cock twitching in his jeans. He felt Dean's hands on his hips again, let Dean guide him up the shaft before dropping him back down on it.

"Nice and tight around Daddy's cock," he hissed into Sam's neck, making Sam whimper. "If only the people in this library knew what a little slut you are for me. Tight jeans pulled down so your Daddy can fuck you."

"D-Dean, w-we can't d-do this here... please, I... " Sam bit his lip hard as Dean pulled him down that thick shaft again. "I'm g-gonna make noise, Dean, this feels too good... "

"Sh, no, you gotta stay nice and quiet for Daddy." Dean sucked the side of Sam's neck. "Go on, keep reading."

Sam shook his head. "D-Dean, I c-can't, not with you - i-in me." Sam was shaking, moving himself as much as Dean's hands were. He couldn't help it. That thick cock sliding in and out of his ass was making his head spin, he just wanted Dean to slam him down on the table and pump it in and out, take him hard.

Dean's hands suddenly tightened iron-strong on his hips, holding him against his big brother's lap. Sam whimpered, wiggling his hips, trying desperately to ride his brother's dick.

"Ah ah ah, Sam," Dean purred, stubble brushing against Sam's cheek. "Don't want anyone to see us. As far as they know, you're just a boy sitting on your Daddy's lap. Don't know you've got a cock in you."

Sam clenched around Dean, shivering. His cock was leaking precome against his boxers. "Y-you should take it out... " he panted, forcing the words out one by one. "W-we shouldn't do this here... "

"Scared of getting caught?"

"G-god yes, I'm scared of getting caught!"

"Well, you'd better keep real quiet then," Dean breathed against his neck. Dean's hand closed over Sam's, dragging it to the book. "And keep reading."

Sam whined, squirming his hips against Dean. "I c-can't - "

"No?" Dean growled and bit Sam's neck, hard, hard enough to make him whine and tense up. "Daddy's not gonna have to punish you, is he?"

"C-can't - " Sam squirmed on Dean's lap, groaning in frustration. "G-god, Dean, either take it out or keep going, _please _- "

Dean grinned and reached between Sam's legs, squeezing his cock through his jeans. Sam bit his lip to muffle a shout.

"Call me Daddy," he hissed.

"D-Dean, that's gross - "

Dean squeezed Sam's cock again and Sam whined.

"Doesn't seem like your boner think it's gross," he whispered nastily against Sam's neck. " ... Or may it does, and you like that."

Sam shuddered. "D-Dean - "

"Beg Daddy to fuck you," Dean ordered softly. He slid his hand off of Sam's cock, running it down his thigh. " ... Or I'll just leave my cock in your tight little ass, and you can do your research like that." He bit Sam's neck. "You can just sit there on my dick and try to act like you're not getting fucked whenever someone walks by."

"Dean, p-please... "

Dean grabbed Sam's knees suddenly, spreading his brother's legs wide and thrusting up easily into him. "Call me Daddy."

Sam panted as Dean's cock shifted inside him. He tried to squirm, tried to lean closer to the table so the bulge in his belly was hidden from view. He could see it shifting under his shirt, and he whimpered when Dean wouldn't let him move. "P-please fuck me, Daddy," he whispered at last, face flushed, lips wet.

Dean let out a muffled, desperate groan and shoved Sam forward, leaning him over the table and grabbing his neck. "Again."

Sam pushed his hips back, letting Dean pump in and out of him. "F-fuck me, Daddy, please. I l-love your cock in my ass, Daddy."

Dean rubbed his thumb over the taut place where he was entering Sam, feeling the slick slide of his dick.

Sam squirmed. "P-please, I need to come, j-just... " He whined. "Let's move to the bathroom and finish there, okay?"

Dean shook his head, squeezing Sam's neck as he thrust. "No, I think I like it here. Where you have to be quiet."

"Dean, you c-can't be serious!"

Dean yanked Sam back so Sam was spooned up against Dean's broad chest again, legs spread over his lap. Dean squeezed Sam's cock hungrily, sucking marks onto his neck. Sam struggled, wriggling on Dean's cock, muffling a gasp when Dean dragged his hips up and down, hard and fast.

"D-Daddy, please - !"

Dean groaned loudly and buried his face in Sam's neck, covering Sam's mouth with a large hand and pulsing inside him. Sam squeaked through the hand, eyes wide, shaking as he felt Dean's come gushing inside him. Dean let out a relieved groan and pulled his hand off of Sam's mouth, kissing under his ear.

"D-Dean," Sam stammered nervously. "D-did you just - "

Dean gave a quiet laugh. "Keep Daddy's come in you," he whispered, pulling Sam off his cock. Sam whined, tightening his hole around Dean's shaft until the head slipped out. He shoot a panicked look over his shoulder when he felt Dean pull his pants back up.

"Dean, f-fuck, you can't just _stop_ - "

"I'm gonna go clean up." Dean tucked his cock away and pushed Sam off his lap, standing up. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and sat him back down in the chair firmly. "You've been such a good boy, letting Daddy use you. Keep on doing your work."

Sam's eyes were wide and pleading, his cock rigid and twitching in his jeans. "_Please _- "

Dean held a finger up to Sam's lips. "Shh, be patient, Sammy. If you finish all your homework, Daddy will give you a present when we get home." He responded to Sam's horrified look with another smile and walked away, whistling, leaving Sam with an aching hard-on and a sore, come-filled ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt refreshed as he walked back from the library bathroom, navigating the bookshelves to find the local history section. He was pleased to see Sam bent over a book, nose almost touching the page, eyes scanning the words like his life depended on it. Dean grinned and cracked his neck as he approached.

"Find anything, Sammy?"

Sam's head shot up and he closed the book with a loud snap. He all but leaped out of his chair, shoving the book back on the shelf on his way to Dean. He launched onto a tirade before Dean could get out another word.

"The Grove of Youth used to be a small park but decades ago it was cut down and someone built a house there but the house was torn down too and it's been an empty lot for a while but I bet something new's been built there and - "

"Whoa, Sammy... " Dean placed a hand on Sam's head, trying to halt his flood of speech. "Calm down."

Sam pushed the hand away, taking a deep breath before continuing more slowly. " ... And whatever's been built there is too recent to be in a book. Dean, we gotta go home and look this up online."

"Okay, okay, we'll do that." Dean frowned. " ... You all right, Sammy?"

"_All right_?" Sam hissed. His cheeks darkened and he glanced around before speaking. "Every time I _move_, Dean, I - I can feel all your come in me. It's all wet and warm and _s-sticky_ and - and th-there's so damn much of it, f-filling me, I can barely hold it in - "

As he spoke, Sam's voice broke down into something strained and desperate, and Dean hushed him with a gentle hand against his cheek.

"Okay, okay, we'll get you home." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head. "I'll take care of you, all right? Gonna make you come so hard when we get home."

Sam nodded, letting out a tense breath.

They snuck past the librarian on their way out. Normally Dean would have pounced on the opportunity to torment Sam, but he had a feeling he was already pushing his luck.

Dean got into the driver's seat of the Impala, buckling in. He frowned when Sam got in on the other side.

"Hey," Dean scolded. "Backseat, you know that - "

Dean's mouth snapped shut when Sam leaned over and nestled his pretty little head in Dean's lap, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes and working open his big brother's pants. "Just start driving."

Dean swallowed hard and turned the ignition. He closed his eyes and groaned as Sam pulled his cock out and licked sweetly over the head. "Oh f-fuck - "

Sam let Dean's cock slip into his sweet mouth, eyes closed in bliss, sucking hungrily. Dean chewed his lip and proceeded to drive slower than he had ever driven in his life.

He got honked at and flipped off a few times on the way home, but Dean couldn't care less. Sam's head was bobbing in his lap, those sweet pink lips wrapped around his thick cock, sucking like a well-practiced whore. Sometimes Sam would pull his lips off and lick down the side of Dean's shaft, tongue tracing over the veins, before stuffing it into his mouth again. Dean needed both hands for driving, but he urged Sam on with groans and breathless encouragement.

"That's it, baby boy, just like that, god yes, suck that dick like a good slut... God, such a pretty little mouth you've got, can't believe it's all for me, looks perfect with a cock in it... " Dean groaned, wishing he could grab his baby brother's hair and thrust into his tight little throat. He clenched his teeth and tried to focus on the road. "Go on, Sammy, keep sucking, put that pretty mouth to work... you're such a cockhungry little slut... "

Sam worked Dean's balls out of his jeans as they drove, kneading them as he sucked on the side of his big brother's cock. Dean's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel, and he almost slowed to a stop when Sam licked back up to the head of his cock and slipped it down his throat, staring up at him with those big innocent eyes, cute face stuffed with Dean's dick.

Dean was breathing hard by the time they got back to the motel lot, his cock almost pulsing. Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock with a wet slurp when they parked, licking his slick, flushed lips. Dean groaned and rubbed his thumb over the saliva that had dribbled down Sam's chin.

Sam tugged on his leg. "Come on, Dean, inside!"

Dean swallowed and tucked his cock away. "You'd... better wipe off your mouth," he warned. He bit his lip as he looked Sam over. " ... Cause man, it _really _looks like you've spent the last fifteen minutes sucking a dick."

Sam rubbed a hand over his mouth, drying it. The effort didn't get rid of how deliciously pink those plump lips were, though, and it was all Dean could do not to pull his cock back out and drag Sammy's mouth onto it again. Dean chewed his lip and wrenched his door open with more violence than he would normally use on his Baby, jumping out of the Impala.

The motel door had scarcely clicked shut behind Dean when Sam was on his knees again, nuzzling the bulge in his big brother's pants. Dean could feel Sam's warm breath on his shaft, and he could tell Sam was panting.

"F-fuck, Sam," Dean gasped, watching Sam open his pants with practiced speed. "What's got you so worked up?"

"You, fucking _you _got me worked up." Sam pulled Dean's heavy cock out of his pants, nuzzling the underside. Dean swallowed at the sight. That looked fucking filthy, his twelve year old baby brother on his knees, Dean's massive cock lying over his face. Sammy ran his soft little tongue in a wet stroke up it, whispering against the hot skin. "Three loads of your come in my ass got me worked up. God, Dean, you've got no idea, I-I just feel so _full_... "

Dean grunted when Sam gently nipped at him. "God, fuck... "

" ... Makes me feel like a whore, Dean." Sam licked all over Dean's erection, getting the whole shaft wet, face flushing as he kept talking. "Knowing I've been used all day, l-letting you take my ass again and again... I feel all loosened up, all that come in me... "

Dean groaned when Sam licked slickness off the head of his cock. "Mmmh, god, looks like you're hungry for more... "

Sam nodded eagerly, sucking Dean's cock into his mouth, staring up at him. Dean grabbed his little brother's hair and pumped his hips back and forth, fucking little Sammy's face. "Wanna swallow it, Sam? Want come in your mouth, want it in your belly?" Dean grinned and slid a thumb in alongside his cock, grabbing Sam's jaw and opening his mouth wider, shoving in deeper. "Or do you want it splattered all over that cute face?"

Sam groaned around Dean's cock, whimpering as Dean bumped against the back of his throat. Dean slid his thumb out and Sam sucked the slick head of Dean's cock, letting his big brother thrust as hard as he liked. He reached between his legs and squeezed the erection that was straining in his jeans, whimpering with need each time Dean's cock shoved against his throat. Sammy pumped his free hand over the significant length of dick that wouldn't fit in his mouth, working every inch of his big brother. He stared up at Dean the whole time, eyes bright, cheeks flushed. Dean's cock jumped and throbbed against Sammy's tongue, about to blow.

"Nhh, no, not gonna come in your mouth... or on your face," Dean panted, running his knuckles over Sam's soft cheek. "Your ass is where the come goes, isn't it?" He grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his baby brother's mouth off of his cock, leaving Sam gasping, mouth open and tongue out. Dean shoved him hard, throwing him across the floor, squeezing a hand over his dick. "Bend over. Show me your hole."

Sam scrambled to his feet and bent over the bed, yanking his pants down. Dean stepped up behind him, stroking his slick cock. Sam panted over his shoulder, reaching around to grab his round ass, spreading it for his big brother. "D-do it, please!"

Dean growled and grabbed Sam's hair, shoving his face into the mattress and pushing the slick tip of his cock against that tight little hole, jerking the shaft hard and fast. "Fucking come slut, Sam - "

Sam whimpered into the mattress, wiggling his ass against Dean's cock. His voice was desperate and muffled by the mattress but Dean could definitely make out the phrase, "Want your come, please!"

Dean shoved the head of his dick into Sam as he came, gasping, shooting hot ropes of come into his baby brother. Sam shouted into the mattress, squirming as Dean pumped him full. He let out a wrecked groan when Dean pulled out.

"Fuck, Sam... " Dean ran his thumb over that pink, used hole, slick with semen, feeling it clench under his touch. "You gotta fucking see this, Sam... "

Dean helped Sam off the bed, holding him steady when Sam swayed. Dean scooped up his little brother and carried him into the cramped motel bathroom. He set Sam down on the counter, next to the sink, and pulled off Sam's pants. Sam whined as Dean pulled his shirt off too.

"D-Dean, I need to come, please - "

"Shh, baby, I got you." Dean started kissing Sam when the shirt was gone. He stroked a hand up his brother's thigh and gently held his cock, giving it a lazy stroke that had Sam shaking and moaning into his mouth. Dean pulled back, hushing Sam's protests. "One thing first, Sam, it'll be worth it, baby."

Sam nodded, flushed and breathless. Dean turned Sam around to face the mirror, letting Sam lean back against him. "Spread your legs," he whispered in Sam's ear, stroking his cock gently.

Sam obeyed, leaning back further against Dean, tilting his hips forward so his hole was exposed. In the mirror he could see how pink and used it looked, glistening with Dean's come. Sam shuddered when Dean rubbed a finger over it.

"Sore, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, whimpering. Dean slid his hand up, rubbing it over Sam's soft tummy.

"Bet this feels full," he whispered. He snickered when Sam just nodded again. "Nice warm belly full of come."

"It's n-not exactly my belly, Dean - " Sam managed, barely audible.

"Hush." Dean smiled, nuzzling Sam's hair, staring at his brother's fucked-out face in the mirror, his hard, rosy cock twitching against his belly, his pink little hole. "Want you to relax that sweet hole, Sammy. Wanna see my come drip out of you, see how much you've been holding in."

Sam bit his lip, relaxing his body. Come dripped out of his loosened hole onto the counter, and Sam looked away with a blush. He gasped as Dean suddenly pressed down on his stomach, and a hot gush of come oozed out of him, a creamy pool spreading across the glossy black counter. Sam whined and tightened up again.

"Uh uh, baby, all of it," Dean whispered. He groaned when Sam obeyed and more come dripped out of his pink, loose hole. Sam shuddered at the sight of Dean's come pouring out of him, cock twitching in his big brother's hand. Dean panted against Sam's neck. "Fuck, look at all that, baby. Look how much of my come you had inside you."

"A-ah, Dean!" Sam gasped as Dean reached between his legs and slipped two fingers into his come-slick hole, still jerking him off. "G-god!"

"Loose little whore," Dean whispered low and filthy against Sam's neck. "You know what I'd like to do? I'd like to leave you tied up naked in a bar, bent over a table, for every man in the room to use. I'd sit at the bar and have a beer and watch them all fuck you."

Sam's cock jumped against Dean's hand, precome slicking the tip. More come dribbled out between Dean's fingers as he thrust them in and out.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, you'd like that. Dick after dick shoved in your ass, strangers fucking your sweet hole until it's loose from taking so many cocks. I'd like to see men fuck you until your belly bulged out with their seed like it does with my dick."

Sam shouted, trying to buck up into Dean's hand, clenching around his fingers.

"And then you know what I'd do?" Dean whispered. He shoved his fingers in deeper. "I'd put a plug in your ass, make you put on clothes and walk around all day, filled with so much come that you can barely stand."

"D-Dean, god, f-fuck... " Sam's whole body was shaking.

Dean kissed Sam's neck, pumping his fingers in and out. "And and the end of the day, I'd bend you over, pull that plug out, and fuck your loose hole. I bet all that come would just drip out of you each time I thrust, run down your legs while I pound you - "

"_F-fuck_!" Sam writhed on the counter and screamed as he came, come splattering all over his chest. Dean rode him through it, kissing his neck, slowing the movements of his hands bit by bit until Sam stopped shaking. He pulled away gently, turning Sam around on the counter and giving him a kiss before helping him down.

"You all right?" he asked when Sam's knees wobbled like they were made of jelly. Sam just shook his head and laughed, reaching up to grab Dean's shirt.

"I swear to god, Dean, you're the fucking filthiest man alive."

Dean grinned. "Don't I know it." He glanced at the mess on the counter and cleared his throat. "I'll um... I'll just clean that up." He took Sam's hands in his, kissing the knuckles. "Why don't you lie down for a while?"

Sam let out an exhausted breath. "Yeah... I think I will."

Sam scooted back in his chair and threw his hands up, glaring at the laptop. "Fucking bottled water," he exclaimed.

Dean looked up from the one book he'd found that had lore on a fountain of youth. " ... Bottled water?"

Sam spun the computer around so Dean could see. "There's a local water bottling plant that's been built recently on the site where the Grove of Youth used to be. Taking water from _a natural spring._" With a look of sudden realization, Sam jumped out of his chair, rooting around in the waste basket. Dean peered at him skeptically. Sam straightened up with a discarded water bottle in hand. He stared at the half-removed, dangling label, then held it up to show Dean. "Three guesses where I bought this."

Dean snorted, shaking a finger. "This is exactly why I don't trust 'healthy' food," he remarked. He held his book up to show Sam. "I've got something too. A little spell that's supposed to undo the effects of a fountain of youth." He looked at the book and read some more. "We need to, uh... 'bless' a dead butterfly. Then drop it in some water and it'll neutralize the youthification."

Sam dropped the bottle back in the wastebasket. "Doesn't sound hard."

Dean read more. "And... it looks like we can easily get everything we need to bless it."

"Even better." Sam started tugging his shoes on. "Come on, we need to nuke that water bottling plant asap. Before some 'runaway kids' become 'runaway fetuses.'"

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Ew." He stood up and tugged his jacket on, grinning. "Well, time to make some kids grow up fast."


	5. Epilogue

Dean blew out a relieved breath as he drove home. He and Sam had gone ahead and blessed a bunch of butterflies — and by god, this was one hunting story he was _never _telling over a bottle of beer, just for that phrase — and he'd dropped a couple in the city water supply and a few more in the natural spring of the water bottling plant. Within a few days, anyone who had been affected by the fountain of youth should be returning to their normal age.

Dean had insisted that Sam stay at home while he distributed the butterflies — "_distributed the butterflies,_" seriously, fuck that cure — and Sam had sulked but relented when Dean pointed out how awkward Sam still was in his tiny body, how much easier it would be for Dean to sneak into two places he wasn't allowed.

Dean was definitely going to miss mini-Sam. But there was no help for it, Sam was simply a better hunter when he had an adult body, and he clearly wanted it back. Furthermore… Dean was really starting to miss his normal Sam, the big one who could pin him down with sheer weight, whose muscles would bulge and strain when Dean tied him to the bed and pleasured him breathless. He missed the Sam with stubble and a low voice and a cock that rivaled his in length and girth.

Dean let out a weary sigh as he pulled up to the motel. It had been a long, _long_day. He could really go for an early dinner, followed by crashing in the motel room and watching some bad TV with Sam.

The motel door clicked open and Dean stepped inside. The room was empty. Dean had a split second to feel uneasy before he was grabbed in a powerful headlock and pulled against a massive, muscled chest.

"Honey, I'm home," a familiar voice breathed in his ear. Dean's heart was pounding fast, and it only picked up when he was turned around and slammed hard against the wall, facing a grinning, panting, adult Sam.

"H-how did you — " Dean sputtered.

"Nabbed one of the butterflies before you left," Sam interrupted. "Went ahead and blessed a cup of water for myself." He cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like it worked, huh?"

Dean blew out a breath between his lips. "Y-yeah, uh… good thing it works."

Sam had a smirk on his face that was making Dean's stomach do flips. It got worse when Sam licked his lips and pushed his body up against Dean's, the hard ridge in his pants grinding against Dean's groin.

"Whoa, Sam… " Dean managed a shaky smile. "Didn't think you'd still have more in you after today."

"Believe me, I'm _very _ready for this," Sam purred, brushing his lips over Dean's. "Been looking forward to it all day."

Dean's smile got a lot more nervous. "U-uh, looking forward to what, exactly?"

Ignoring him, Sam sucked on the side of Dean's neck, making his brother groan.

"Daddy's been mean to me," Sam whispered, giving Dean's neck a bite.

Dean swallowed hard. " … I-it doesn't even make _sense_ that that's hot," he accused.

Sam grabbed Dean's hair, forcing his head back. He was breathing hard. "I think it's my turn to be mean, Daddy."

Dean swallowed again. "Oh fuck… "

Sam turned Dean around and shoved him hard against the wall, grabbing his ass and giving it a hungry squeeze. Dean was grinning against the wall where his face was being pressed into it. Yeah, he'd missed this Sam.


	6. Non-Canon Extra

Sam gasped against the mattress as Dean shoved into him, _again_. He felt like he was being split in half on his brother's cock, he could feel himself bulging out with the fullness of it.

Dean's hand was firm on the back of his neck, holding him down on the bed.

"Keep your ass in the air, Sammy," Dean growled, grabbing Sam's round cheek with his free hand and watching himself slide into his little baby brother. Sam whimpered, clenching his hole around that massive shaft. He shouted in alarm when Dean started thrusting. The bulge in Sam's belly shifted each time Dean slammed home.

"Perfect little cocksock, Sam," Dean whispered with a grin, leaning over Sam and grinding his hips to work himself in deeper.


End file.
